


it's a bonus (i'm your secret santa)

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Santa, is it??? i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Chanyeol got to be Jongin's secret santa this year, he also has a small crush on him.





	1. week 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is written on a whim and i just wanted to do something for december (as if i haven't got 628273282 wips waiting for me to finish them before 2019)
> 
> and this idea wasn't supposed to be written but my nsfw thoughts got the best of me so the rating will be different when i finish this :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something warm

  
last week, junmyeon suggested to have a secret santa that he'd been wanting to have since he was little and of course, his friends backed him up on this. chanyeol wasn't against it since he likes getting gifts but also giving gifts, it might be a bonus if he can pick jongin's name so he can smother his crush.   
  
jongdae had been the one who put their names on a small box and he gives chanyeol a smirk before the latter gets to pick, “you owe me.”   
  
jongin, that's what's sloppily written on the piece of paper that chanyeol has crumpled in his hand. he tries not to flush under jongdae _and_ sehun's knowing gaze, shoving the paper down the back pocket of his jeans.   
  
“so, me and these these two have decided on what to give each week. we have a little surprise on our last week before the actual exchange gift but we won't be revealing it until then.” baekhyun claps his hands, grinning. “for next week, we're going with something to wear since it's cold and such. we don't want our friends to freeze their balls off.”   
  
maybe i do though, sehun mumbles while jongin snickers beside him.   
  
“well, see you all next week!”   
  
  
  
chanyeol had always been close with jongin but lately he's been trying to avoid the latter because he can't stop being a nervous ass, though he knows what jongin looks for in clothes. he sifts through a rack of sweaters, they're loose ones that he would probably wear on a daily basis and he knows that jongin would look cozy in them.   
  
he settles for a pink sweater with a matching beige scarf so he could see jongin wear at least one of them.   
  
with shopping done, chanyeol heads out to eat a quick lunch before going back to the campus.   
  
—   
  
“oh _wow_ , someone aside from whoever is my secret santa finally took this seriously.” baekhyun spoke from his place under the bundle of new blankets.   
  
chanyeol watches jongin grin excitedly while pulling on the sweater over his shirt, “i'm happy now.”   
  
“and that's just the first week.” jongdae chuckles, side eyeing chanyeol, wrapped around his shoulders are christmas lights.   
  
chanyeol ended up with frilly stockings that he's sure he won't be using anytime soon nor ever. he starts to be suspicious about sehun that he's the one who gave this because the latter likes giving pretty yet not useful things.   
  
  
  
“can i come with you?” jongin asks while everyone was gathering their things to leave kyungsoo's apartment.   
  
“i'm just picking up some dog food for toben though.” chanyeol hums, tying his shoelaces.   
  
“that's okay, i wanted to bring back home some toys for my kids too.”   
  
they make a small talk while walking in the freezing weather where jongin ended up looping his arm with chanyeol's and he can't help but smile all the way to the pet shop.


	2. week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something sweet

 

maybe chanyeol doesn't have enough time because of finals week but here he is back at home and using his mother's kitchen to try and bake a souffle. he really didn't have to make something from scratch for their secret santa but he knows jongin loves anything sweet and chanyeol had fallen into the pit of tasty's youtube channel.

he takes a break after trying for the second time, sadly eating his okay but mushy souffle while still scrolling and finding another cute looking pastry.

he wouldn't be doing this now if he didn't get pulled by jongin to watch an oddly satisfying pastry compilation video, chanyeol would've been drooling but he snapped his mouth shut after the 40 second video. jongin had sighed wistfully, “i wonder what it's like to have heaven literally in your mouth.”

though chanyeol's thoughts went spiraling down to nsfw thoughts of jongin's mouth anywhere near him, he pulled himself together and dedicated himself on making jongin drool at his pastry.

his last hope is this strawberry crepe cake.

 

it was still an hour before everyone will gather and kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at the box on chanyeol's hands but let him in.

“that's a big present for a secret santa.” kyungsoo follows him to the kitchen, “did you get jongin?”

“somehow, yeah.” chanyeol chuckles as he carefully placed the cake on the fridge. “please don't tell?”

“i'm not a snitch, don't worry. i just want a piece of whatever that is... wait, did you buy that?”

“i actually did it myself...”

kyungsoo gives him a blank stare until chanyeol looked away.

“you're so fucking smitten. if you don't confess to him by the end of this, i'm gonna lock you both in a room until you settle your feelings.”

 

the look on jongin's face when kyungsoo came back to the living room holding the white box already satisfied chanyeol, but his palms start to sweat a little when everyone looked inside, jongin gets to take the first slice and taste. jongin lets out a pained cry, “this is too good! oh my god i want to marry whoever did this.”

sehun sighs beside chanyeol and nudges him with an elbow before whispering, “invite me, yeah?”

chanyeol doesn't say anything as they all get a piece of the crepe cake and it's not an exaggeration that his cake just too good for this world, he would want to make another one just for his family too. they all passed around the other gifts while eating, settling down the mattress that sehun and kyungsoo pulled out for them to lie on while they watch a christmas movie.

he pats his quite full stomach because his secret santa gave him three melon bread and no one wanted one except junmyeon so he ate two of them. chanyeol spread his arms out and closed his eyes, they stayed close even with someone lying down on both of his side with their heads on his biceps.

“your stomach is showing.” chanyeol jolts at the chuckle under his ear and the hand the smoothens his shirt to hide the exposed skin.

“oh.” he gulps when jongin keeps an arm around his middle, sometimes poking baekhyun's side.

not even halfway the movie that chanyeol couldn't feel his arms anymore so he slowly moves them to quietly tell the two that he needs his arms back, he folds them in front of his chest yet jongin snuggled closer until his cheek is on chanyeol's shoulder. he didn't mind even if he's getting too conscious of the way he breathes.

 

that night, chanyeol had called jongin without thinking because he saw small bits of snow starting to fall outside his window. jongin sounded like he was still half asleep but he assured chanyeol that he was more awake. not minutes after chanyeol calmed down, he could hear the other line go quiet and he can hear jongin's even breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rie's crepe cake](https://youtu.be/t1PGWO2Lvmw)


	3. week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something to play with

  
  
Chanyeol is still debating if what he bought was the right gift even if it had already arrived in his doorstep and opened the package. He thinks it’s a good prank gift and he’ll probably win the gift coming from Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Sehun themselves. Jongin is the type to go with the flow and has enough confidence in him to laugh this off but Chanyeol’s still hesitant.   
  
He knows he can still stop wrapping the box, he knows he can still buy a teddy bear instead. But here he is, hands sweaty as he sits next to Junmyeon.   
  
“We’ll start with Jongin this time.” Oh god. “And I can already feel that this present will be wholesome as much as the last two.” Baekhyun side eyes Chanyeol, smile getting more sly as the seconds tick.   
  
He tries to hide his reddening cheeks on Junmyeon’s shoulder when Jongin rips the wrapper, the latter gasps before laughing, “Wow.”   
  
“What is it? Take it out.” Jongdae is already vibrating on his seat.   
  
Everybody shouts when Jongin finally got the whole wrapper off, Sehun’s scrambles to take it in his hands, “What the fuck, it’s real!”   
  
“What is it?” Junmyeon leans forward but Baekhyun answers for him.   
  
“It’s a  _ masturbator _ , Junmyeon.”   
  
“Interesting.” he hums.   
  
“Oh,  _ it is _ .”    
  
Chanyeol is laughing too but he can feel his friends staring at his face and yes, he is kind of ashamed but with Jongin’s response, it was kind of okay. He chokes when Jongin pulls it out of the box and inserts a finger on it, looking up as if thinking, “Needs lube.”   
  
“You wouldn’t want to feel like your dick is being pulled off, you know.” Sehun chuckles.   
  
“But this means one thing!” Baekhyun stands up, “You gotta try it and let us know the pros and cons of having it.”   
  
“Sure, why not?”   
  
Jongin doesn’t really back off from an embarrassing demand and Chanyeol didn’t want to know that Jongin will actually use it.   
  
“Jongin’s secret santa, I assure to give you the best present.” Jongdae sighs with a smile on his lips. “You made everyone laugh today.”   
  
Chanyeol receives a flute and manages to learn and play a song before they all finished with the gift giving.   
  
  
  
(He felt guilty after throwing his ruined boxers in the hamper. What a night.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't kill me
> 
> this is the literal reason why this mess was created
> 
> now, what should i do for their christmas eve/actual christmas?


	4. christmas eve

Chanyeol shouldn't dread meeting his friends on Christmas Eve but he is, freezing out in the cold and shivering. It's only just a short meeting before they go on their ways for Christmas and he went earlier than everyone because he's nervous.   
  
“Chanyeol!”   
  
He stiffens but turns around to smile at Jongin's usual bright self, his hair is hidden underneath a black beanie and all bundled up from the cold.   
  
“Hey, Jongin.”   
  
“You're early.”   
  
“You are too.” Jongin nudges their elbows before huddling close for warmth, wrapping an arm around Chanyeol's waist. “Good thing I was.”   
  
“Why?” he gulps, hesitantly pulling Jongin closer with a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“I'm here to tell you that they all are going back to their hometown.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Sorry, I was the one who told them not to tell you.” Jongin pulls away to stand in front of him, looking guilty. “I wanted a little more time alone with you.”   
  
Chanyeol gapes, mouth opening and closing but nothing comes out.   
  
“Your presents are really good. Thank you.” Jongin grins, “But I hope you're not mad about them not telling you.”   
  
“N-No, I'm not.” Chanyeol stutters out, licking his dry lips. “And I'm sorry for the, um, last gift.”   
  
Jongin chuckles, “It was funny.”   
  
“Noooo, it's embarrassing.”   
  
Chanyeol puts his hands over his face that's slowly heating up until Jongin pulls them away with a soft smile, “I mean, you can make it up to me.”   
  
His eyes widen when Jongin tiptoes until their breaths are mingling, “Wh- how?”   
  
“Kiss me?”   
  
Before Chanyeol can even lean down to do so, Jongin went ahead and pulls him down by the shoulders. It truly wasn't fireworks but just warmth and Chanyeol's already breathless in less than ten seconds, pulling away with a gasp. Jongin looks up at him curiously, the corner of his lip curling up.   
  
“Wait, what.” Chanyeol licks his lips because it's quite sticky and, oh. It's peppermint. “Is that chapstick?”   
  
“It was the 'gift' from Baekhyun. That means I am your prize.” Jongin beams, licking his upper lip. “It's sweet.”   
  
“Can I kiss you again?”   
  
“As many times as you want.”   
  
  
  
Chanyeol ends up calling Jongin over the break and has one more gift from the other before the year ended. It's a video of him using Chanyeol's last gift. Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it didn't end up nsfw as i'd do in a parallel universe but still has elements of it HAJBWJWJW okay ◟₍⁽⁰꒫⁰⁾₎◞❢ MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE ·͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧
> 
> edit: hi uh i wanted to share [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744201)

**Author's Note:**

> stay warm (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
